


Talking Helps

by dani_elizabethx



Series: Adoption!Verse [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adoption, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer's journey to becoming parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Helps

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Spencer talk things out.

The team had a few days off after their latest case, something that Derek took full advantage of. He slept in and lazily woke up with the sub streaming in through the curtains that covered the small windows in their bedroom. Rolling over, he discovered that Spencer’s side of the bed was empty. This of course, wasn’t that concerning. Spencer never could sleep very well, especially when something was weighing on his mind. Derek tossed the covers back and padded out of the room to look for his partner. 

After checking downstairs, he made his way back upstairs to check the makeshift library that was supposed to be a third bedroom. He pushed open the half closed door to find Spencer sitting curled up in the giant armchair in the corner. A full cup of coffee was sitting next to him on the small end table. Derek was pretty certain it had gone cold. 

“Baby, how many of those have you read this morning?” Derek asked softly. 

“Eight.” Spencer replied without looking up from his book, his finger still gliding down the page. 

Without a word, Derek stepped into the room and shuffled over to Spencer .He took the book from the younger man’s hands and set it on the end table. “Wha- Derek!” He glared up at the other man. 

“Come on.” Derek took Spencer’s pale hand in his and pulled him up. 

“Where are we going?”

“Downstairs. We’re going to make some breakfast and then talk about this.” 

“Derek.” Spencer tried to dig his heels into the carpet. “We did talk about this. Yesterday. I can refresh your memory if you want.”

“I know what we said, Spencer. We said we’d find a kid who was right for us, and then we went out to dinner with Penelope. That’s not much of a conversation.” He gently pushed Spencer down into one of the dining chairs. “Now, I’m going to make us breakfast. We are going to have a real conversation about this because I know that it’s really bothering you.”

“No it’s not.” Spencer mumbled halfheartedly. 

“Yes it is. I’ve never seen you read eight books in one morning, baby boy.” 

Spencer dropped his gaze to the floor, noticing that there was something spilled on the linoleum. “Okay, so maybe it’s bothering me.” 

Derek leaned down and kissed Spencer’s forehead. “It’s okay, baby. We just started meeting with kids. It isn’t going to happen overnight.” 

“I know.” Spencer smiles sadly up at Derek. “Can we have breakfast now? I’m kind of hungry.” 

“Yeah, pretty boy.” He chuckles. “We can have breakfast now.” 

They work together to make spinach, feta and mushroom omelets. Derek showed Spencer how to properly use a knife to chop up the mushrooms, and Spencer managed to do a pretty good job. They ate their breakfast and then went to curl up on the couch. They laid down on their sides with Spencer spooned into Derek’s front. They flipped through the channels until they found a marathon of Ancient Aliens. The only sounds in the room were the voices from the TV unless Spencer had a fact to discredit the scientists.

When the marathon was over, Derek flipped off the TV and kissed the back of Spencer’s neck. “You okay, baby?” 

“Yeah.” Spencer murmured. “I’m still convinced we won’t find a child because of my weirdness, but.” He leaves the sentence hanging and shrugs one shoulder. 

“Spencer, you are not weird. You are amazing.” Derek said firmly. “And we will find a kid, one that we connect with and that loves us just as much as we love them.” 

Spencer turned over so that he could face Derek. He snuggled himself down into Derek’s warm, broad chest. “I love you.”

Derek grinned fondly down at Spencer snuggling him. “I love you, too, Pretty Boy.”


End file.
